fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland: Rematch
Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland: Rematch is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet and Succubus Eye Mage Minerva Orland. Prologue Shortly after arriving to Sun Village, Erza and others stand before the treasure hunters of the Sylph Labyrinth Guild. They are in possession of Moon Drip in liquid form, something that may save the village.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 343, Pages 11-16 However, while others chase the hunters, Erza stays at the village to investigate.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 344, Page 2 She notices that all the giants are facing the same direction while holding weapons, protecting something important, that something being the Eternal Flame. She runs to the mountain at the opposite direction, believing it to be its location. However, she finds nothing and realizes that her thinking was too shallow as something this important wouldn't be found so easily. Suddenly, she witnesses the reflection of herself on the icy surface and finds out that her appearance is that of a child.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 344, Pages 14-19 Wondering what happened, Erza checks her current body and as she's about to take a step, she slips and falls down. Realizing that she's used to the movements of her former body, Erza insists that she must return to her old form.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 345, Pages 2-4 Afterwards, Erza attempts to use her Magic, but despite releasing quite a lot of Magic Power, she manages to summon only one sword. At that moment, she is approached by Minerva, who comments on her state. Erza questions her sudden appearance and Minerva reveals that this is her first mission as a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye, the guild that is just a stepping stone for her goal. Erza blames Minerva for her child form, but Minerva says that it's her partner's work. She then states that this will be a fight to death, as they're no longer at the Grand Magic Game.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 346, Pages 2-6 Battle :The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. In the midst of the battle, Erza faces the explosions caused by Minerva's Territory Magic. Minerva is overjoyed to see Erza in such state and continues attacking her with kicks, wanting to forget the humiliation from the Grand Magic Games this way. Knowing that she has no chance in her current state, Erza wonders if the only way to turn back into her former form is to defeat the caster.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 348, Pages 6-8 Later, Erza finds herself lying on the ground with Minerva above, pointing a sword at her. However, before Minerva delivers the finishing blow, she wants to hear Erza's screams and plea for mercy. Erza ignores this and states that Minerva has lost all her pride as a Mage, as Magic is something to be used for one's friends. She tells her that it's still not too late to escape the darkness, angering Minerva with this statement. Minerva readies to kill Erza, but suddenly, Erza's body changes back to its original form and she evades the attack, kicking Minerva in process. The Dark Mage wonders if her partner was defeated, but then states that killing Erza just like that wouldn't satisfying. She smiles, knowing that she has means of countering Erza's Nakagami Armor and then mocks Erza for missing lower part of her clothes. Erza returns the favor and unveils that she snatched part of Minerva's attire while escaping, which revealed her underwear. Minerva gives Erza an angry expression, with the latter stating that it wasn't on purpose.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 349, Pages 10-16 However, as Gray battles Doriate, the demon causes everyone to be turned into child forms again, including Erza and even Minerva, with the latter annoyed that she's affected as well.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 350, Pages 5-6 The battle is later interrupted one more time as Minerva notices a tremor, with Erza smiling as she claims it to be Natsu's doing.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 352, Page 15 His attacks cause the revival of Atlas Flame's spirit and ultimately the village's revival. Seeing this, Minerva becomes considerably annoyed, however, upon seeing a giant noticing them, she decides to flee. Erza attempts to talk to her, stating that Minerva shouldn't let the darkness corrupt her, however, Minerva proclaims that her darkness will be what corrupts the world instead.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 353, Pages 13-15 Aftermath Minerva then returns to the HQ of Succubus Eye and is shocked to see the destruction, with nobody being around. She picks up a scorched paper doll, wondering what it is. Suddenly, she is approached by a mysterious someone, who tells Minerva that it's a person turned into such form because they were unable to withstand the strengthening Magic. She reveals herself to be one of the Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates, Kyôka. Minerva thinks that Tartaros is here because they failed at Sun Village, however, Kyôka claims she's here because of the orders to gather troops. As Minerva asks whether Kyôka is an idiot for killing everyone instead, Kyôka replies that those who cannot face her Magic are not needed. She questions whether Minerva will end up the same way, with the latter pleading the former in fear to stop.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 354, Pages 14-19 References Navigation